deadbyaprilfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-05-18 - London Rocks Interview
Zandro Santiago was interviewed on May 18, 2013 for the UK website London Rocks. The interview took place the same day as the band played at Camden Underworld, London. The main topics discussed were the upcoming album, different fan bases and the Eurovision Song Contest. Pontus was also present for a brief moment in the interview. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nP1ME8ZL3OY Script Q: So you just flew in from Helsinki? Zandro Santiago: Yeah, we’re kind of busy right now. Q: A little bit tired? ' Zandro Santiago': We played on a boat from Stockholm to Helsinki last night and flew from Helsinki to London today. Q: So that’s a little different gig to play. What was the boat gig like? Zandro Santiago: It was good actually, it was crowded and a lot of drunk people. It’s kind of special to play those. It’s like a festival on a boat. Q: What’s it like to have the guitarist back in the band, Pontus. Zandro Santiago: He’s over there actually. Pontus Hjelm: Oh, hi. Q: What’s it like to be back in the band Pontus? Pontus Hjelm: It’s amazing. We have such good communication within the band. We love each other now. Not that we didn’t before. Zandro Santiago: Didn’t you love me before? Pontus Hjelm: Of course I did. It’s just that we are having a great time now in the band. Q: So tell us about the upcoming album. What will the sound be like? Zandro Santiago: It will sound the same. It’s the DBA sound. All the elements are in it. The songs are just more up-to-date. I think that the heavy parts are maybe a little bit more angry and the pop parts are as poppy as it gets. Q: So as a band with the pop/rock vocals with the heavy riffs and screams, you try not to be in any particular category. How does that work out for you? What’s the response? Zandro Santiago: It’s both ways I think. Some metal heads finds it hard to take our music because they have to put it in some kind of genre people freak out. They’re more accepting to our music nowadays then like two-three years ago. Q: You have a huge fan base in Sweden. How does the British fan base compare to that? Zandro Santiago: It’s more special here. We live in Sweden, so it’s not so special to play there as it is here. Q: What can we expect from tonight’s gig? Are you excited about it although you have been travelling a lot? Zandro Santiago: Yeah we are really tired, therefore the coffee and I can’t wait to meet the audience because it looks kind of crowded, and I love the English fans. Q: What is on the horizon for Dead by April? Will there be an EP as well, and what else can we look out for? Zandro Santiago: In a couple of days there will be two new songs released, like an EP. The album is coming out sometime, late summer. So after this tour I think we’re gonna do some festival shows and finish the recording of the album. After that we are gonna hit Europe again. And there’s a deal in the making in Japan and United States. Hopefully we are gonna go there and tour as well. Q: At the moment this is a tough question, the Eurovision is happening in Sweden as we’re here. Zandro Santiago: Today right? Q: Today, yeah. So do you have any interest in that and know who is representing? Zandro Santiago: I know who is representing Sweden. He’s called Robin and he’s a very talented singer. Actually I saw him a few years ago and I felt that this guy has to be in this competition, because he is one of the best singers we have in Sweden, so he is good. I think the song is not that good, but his voice is amazing. 'Q: It was great catching up with you. Enjoy your coffee and we’ll see you later. '